


The Boyfriend Virus

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Disaster Gays, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, eruri - Freeform, only a little, small sex scene, the coronavirus made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: “I mean, it’s killing people. How can you not be concerned?” Levi was mainly surprised because Erwin normally worried about everything.“Yea, sure, but I’ve had worse diseases before so I’m just not? I guess?” He shrugged and shoveled a giant fork full of noodles into his mouth.“Oh please, Erwin, the cold doesn’t count.” Levi barked out a laugh as he started to eat.“No, but, uh, gonorrhea does.”
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	The Boyfriend Virus

**Author's Note:**

> The people wanted eruri quarantined during the coronavirus and I responded quietly 😂
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more @juniperkilljoy ❤️❤️❤️

Okay, Levi is one of the unfortunate students that was studying abroad this semester for one of his classes and, as we know, their shit got ruined so they had to come back earlier than anticipated. So, needless to say he is a tiny, very very angry man. He shares an off-campus flat with Erwin, who has been his friend for quite some time, and he just _knows_ that the place is going to be a disgusting mess because he hasn’t even really had to time to even _speak_ to Erwin for the past few weeks, much les tell the man to expect him home in the next 24hours.

Actually, it was more like four now because his flight from France landed twenty minutes ago and he went from baggage claim to a taxi in the blink of an eye because they were hoarding people out of the airports. Normally, it would only take an hour and half to get home, but there was an entire million-people-long-line outside waiting nor taxis and he was barely getting any cell, reception. Erwin was probably still in class anyway because they hadn’t decided what to do with classes yet anyway. He tried sending the blonde a text but none of them were going through. Whatever, fuck it, he’d be a surprise. Erwin loved surprises, especially if it meant they could fuck because they hadn’t seen each other in months other than small sex video chats and that a was actually torture. Yes, they were sleeping together, but Erwin wasn’t a TA for any of his classes so screw anyone that had a problem with that. They could shove it up their own asses for all Levi gave a shit for.

Finally, after 45 minutes of standing in line, he finally got into an Uber and was on his way home. It was still pretty early in the day but by the time Levi got into town, it was around five o clock and he was exhausted. He wanted a bath and a twelve course meal before having to tackle the mess he knew their house would be. Fuck, he needed to get some cash out from the ATM and probably go grocery shopping because he knew Erwin had probably been living off of food from the dining commons while he was gone because the fucking tree of a man couldn’t boil water without fucking it up. He was book smart but goddamn he couldn’t cook without setting the place on fire.

Bringing four overstuffed bags and a book bag up three flights of stairs was a bit harder than Levi anticipated, but he eventually got keys in the door and pushed the barrier open only to find...a house that smelled like cleaning products? He toed his shoes off in the small foyer and tossed his keys into the glass bowl he was surprised was still on the kitchen table as he eased his way into the apartment. Just in case he’d accidentally unlocked the wrong apartment. With his knee. Because there’s no reason his house should smell this good when he didn’t clean it with his own hands. Unfortunately for their light bill, Erwin had left in every light in the house even though he wasn’t there but Levi found the entire place to be absolutely spotless. He had to have the coronavirus because he was _hallucinating_ this, right? The beds were made, dishes put up, laundry going in the machines, closets organized and not stuffed full of things that could have easily been punted into them in an attempt to hide the disaster. The fridge and pantry, though, as expected as relatively empty so that would have to be fixed if they were actually going to be quarantined at all, but he was sure he had time for that. He hoped anyway because they both ate like starving men, believe it or not with his size.

When he was sure Erwin wasn’t home, he tried texting him because he should have been out of his classes, but when the blonde didn’t reply to a series of threatening messages, Levi decided to head to campus to find him. He happily found his motorcycle still parked in its assigned spot earning Isabel hadn’t totaled it in the time he was gone; he had asked her to ride it a few times a week just to keep it from sitting and going to waste. It cranked right up, beautifully, and roared as he directed it into the street. The drive was quick but it took a good bit of time to get through the crowds of students running around on campus to find Erwin in one of his lecture halls with a group of instructors trying to figure out how to send mass emails and get their classes transferred to the online portals. Shit was really hitting the fan a lot harder than Levi had expected it to. It took a few minutes of waving but Erwin finally noted him standing in the doorway. The tall man sent him an amazing smile and excused himself to run to Levi’s side.

“Hey, oh my god, hi.” Erwin swept him up into a hard hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You made it home safe, thank god.”

“Yeah, I did. Hey.” Levi hugged back and laughed at the kiss before returning it.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to be home when you got there but Shadis and Carter needed help going digital so I had to come back.” Erwin pulled back but still held him close.

“No, that’s fine. How did you know I was–”

“Coming home? The teachers told us because they had to answer so many emails from panicking students, some of us had to reply for them.” Erwin tugs on some of his hair.

“Ahh, gotcha. The house looks awesome though. I didn’t know you knew how to clean.” Levi smiled when Erwin gave a giant laugh.

“I don’t. Honestly, most of that was Mike and Nana because I was stressed you’d murder me so they helped.” The blush that spread across Erwin’s cheeks made it Levi’s turn to laugh.

“That’s fine, I guess. Either way I’m happy you weren’t growing some shit in a bowl in the sink.” They both laughed again.

“You wound me with your words.” Erwin smiled when Levi mocked his words. “Fuck, it’s so good to see you.”

They shared another long hug because after months of not being able to touch your favorite person in the world, even Levi’s rough exterior was weak against those large arms. He normally wasn’t one for PDA in front of instructors but this was a perfectly fine exception if there ever was one. Erwin wouldn’t kiss him in front of them, which made him unhappy, but it was a request of his own so he couldn’t really be mad at the man for that one.

“We will have to celebrate you coming home when I’m finally done here, you know.” Erwin growled lowly in his ear and pinched his hip.

“Oh yeah?” Taunting Erwin at work was an easy way to get his ass beat and after a long flight that actually sounded pretty amazing.

“Mmhm.” Erwin leaned in to bump their noses together but before he could say anything else, Shadis interrupted their reunion from across the room. “Fuck, I gotta go.”

“It’s okay. Trade keys with me. I’ll go get us some groceries because I know you’ll be here for a while still.” Levi received the keys to Erwin’s truck in exchange for his motorcycle, knowing Erwin could drive it home in case he finished first.

The store. Was absolute mayhem and chaos. Levi got everything he wanted but he definitely elbowed a few grown ass adults on the chip aisle trying to reach over his head like he was a child. And at least he didn’t have four carts full of toilet paper like some of the inconsiderate assholes in this town. Lots of snack, cook able items, some frozen foods, ice cream, some meat items, cleaning supplies, he got everything they needed to last them for a bit if everything went completely out the window.

Thankfully, Erwin wasn’t home yet when he got there because that gave him time to get everything out away and treat himself to a premium bath and exfoliation after being surrounded by so many people. It also gave him time to get reacquainted with the large bed he’d missed. The smaller bed in his place in France got lonely really fast from not having Erwin’s body in it but now he as back so that didn’t didn’t matter anymore. Now, they didn’t sleep together every night, especially if one of them was busy studying or hanging with friends or at work but they did whenever they could. They had a friends with benefits type relationship but over the past year or so it had developed into something quite a bit deeper. They were both just too chicken shit to talk about it but maybe that could change soon? Levi hoped so.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Erwin came revving into he complex without any conviction, making Levi laugh softly. Erwin came through the front door and let his keys noisily join the other set in the bowl before trudging through the house to find Levi sprawled across the mattress with his limbs in all directions.

“Mmm, is this an invitation?”

Levi’s eyes were closed but he could hear the jingle of Erwin’s belt as he started to disrobe himself. It definitely had to look like something because he hadn’t put clothes on after drying himself off.

“It could be after you shower. God knows how many nasty ass ‘sneeze-with-their-mouth-open’ ass kids you came into contact with n laughed and probably shook his head, Levi didn’t know because he had his eyes closed, but he still knew the man did. Erwin tickled the bottom of his left foot, earning himself a swift but gentle kick to his thigh.

“I’ll be right back then.”

Again with that deep sultry voice that quickly got Levi’s blood traveling to the southern region of his body. He didn’t keep his hips from searching for friction against the mattress or his fingers from letting themselves into his mouth to wet them and open himself up while he waited. Levi didn’t need to see Erwin’s face to know exactly what expression the blonde had on his face when he emerged from the bathroom. Finding Levi with three fingers inside himself was near the top of Erwin’s favorite things to be surprised with, right behind morning blowjobs and being bent over in an empty supply closet when the raven came to visit between classes. He was an easy man to please and without missing a beat, Erwin dropped to his knees to bury his face between those pert, pale cheeks he’d missed so much.

His tongue joined Levi’s fingers for a a long number fo sloppy, noisy minutes but Erwin quickly became impatient with waiting for what he hadn’t had in months. Levi was glad he liked a little bit of pain, not that Erwin was reckless or anything, but after lubing himself with a quick mouthful of spit, he slid home with a harsh thrust. The stretch after so many months of nothing was huge and burned but it was quickly followed by the weight of the blonde’s heavy body as he laid on top of him. And that made everything else so obsolete and unimportant.

God help any new neighbors because between the headboard crashing into the wall and the two of them not containing a single noise, it was almost like they were shooting a top tier porno video in their apartment. By the time Erwin came for the third time, Levi was on his fourth and so overly full and sweaty, he knew he’d need to clean out in the shower because even Erwin couldn’t eat that much cum without getting a stomach ache. The large man draped himself over a Levi and crushed him into the mattress while they recovered, the entire time staying fully sheathed inside him like they both loved. Small laughs and groans interrupted heaving breaths as sweat cooled on their skin and added to the stickiness. So much for a clean bed, but Levi couldn’t be mad about that either, not when he had so much comforting weight pressing him into the mattress and hot release warming him from the inside out. When they finally caught their breaths, Erwin rolled to the side and pulled Levi with him to make them spoon in the center of the large bed.

“Welcome home.” And finally, Erwin was able to cradle Levi’s chin with his large palm and turn his head for a proper kiss.

It was soft and so long overdo, solidifying how much they’d missed one another an tongues caressed one another and lips smacked together in an unhurried fashion. They had so much time to make up for and neither were in a rush to do so because they didn’t have to be separated by thousands of miles any time very soon. So, they kept kissing and exchanging small cheesy greetings between gulps of breath while reacquainting their hands with every each of each other’s skin as they possibly could.

“Kinda shitty circumstances but I can’t say I’m not glad to be back.” Levi admitted as they finally peeled themselves off the soiled mattress and headed to the shower together.

While cleaning off, Erwin told him about the campus shutting down for at least spring break, but that he as the sure about what would happen after that or what would happen with any of the students that had to come back. Levi told him about how crazy it was to pack up and abandon an apartment he’d lived in for nearly four months and catch a flight in less than 24 hours. In any case, though, they were finally together and that’s what was most important to the two of them because they both would have worried too much about one another if they couldn’t have been reunited when everything went to shit.

Dinner definitely had to happen next because they’d worked up quite an appetite but also because now they were ready to lay down and rest, seconds Levi who was overly exhausted. But not so much so that he couldn’t feed his man...well his best friend. It was a quick spaghetti and meatballs but it was delicious nonetheless.

“So, what do you think of all this?” Levi sat cross legged on the bed holding both their plates as Erwin fiddled to get comfortable against the pillows and turn on the TV.

“I don’t know really. But I’m not really that worried about it, to be honest with you.” Erwin took his plate.

“I mean, it’s killing people. How can you not be concerned?” Levi was mainly surprised because Erwin normally worried about everything.

“Yea, sure, but I’ve had worse diseases before so I’m just _not_? I guess?” He shrugged and shoveled a giant fork full of noodles into his mouth.

“Oh please, Erwin, the cold doesn’t count.” Levi barked out a laugh as he started to eat.

“No, but, uh, gonorrhea does.”

Erwin mumbled that under his breath so lowly that Levi nearly missed it, but he didn’t. He choked for half a second before spitting a mouthful of food across the freshly made bed. Erwin looked down at him in shock as his face turned bright red like he hadn’t intended for Levi to actually hear that.

“I’M SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT?” Levi’s fork clinked against the plate as he dropped it onto the bed and turned.

“Uh, um. Yeah.” Erwin averted his eyes to the wall behind the television and ate a bit slower.

“YOU JUST GOT DONE STICKING YOUR DICK IN ME?!” Levi was livid.

“Well, I obviously don’t have it _anymore_ do you think I’m that dumb? Plus, it was a long time ago.” Erwin blushed and looked between them with bouncing eyes. “Before all of...this...started.”

“THAT DOESN’T - wait, what do you mean by ‘all of this’?” Levi watched as the blush a traveled across the nakedness of Erwin’s hairy chest.

“You...you know...” Erwin motioned between them with the end of his fork. “This. Us.”

Levi made a strangled scoffing noise and started to blush himself.

“This? Us? Th-there’s...there’s an us?” The end of his question came out as a confused whisper.

“Um.” Erwin immediately looked alarmed as his eyes snapped up to Levi’s face. “I...I thought there was, yeah. I mean, I have been sticking my dick in you monogamously for almost two years so.”

Levi was stunned and everything felt like sludge in his brain as he tried to piece everything together. But that came across as awkward silence to Erwin.

“U-unless that’s not what you want. Because that’s okay too.” Erwin drew his knees up to cover himself and started to fiddle with his food.

“You...you’ve wanted there to be an us?” Levi was whispering now. “Like for real?”

“Well...yeah but not if you don’t want to. I’ve only told a few people that I had a boyfriend so it won’t be that hard to fix the situ–” Erwin was interrupted when Levi rocketed into his chest and knocked his food to the hardwood floor.

“You told people I was your boyfriend?” He settled over the man’s lap.

“W-w-well, n-not...not you specifically b-but...” Erwin’s hands twitched like he was unsure of where to put them even though Levi’s were pressed against his chest.

“Do you...want me to be your boyfriend?” Levi smiled when Erwin’s eyes widened in shock.

“...yes...” He seemed nervous to actually vocalize the word.

Levi searched Erwin’s eyes for any light of doubt but he’d never seen the blue hues shine with so much assuredness before in his life. He leaned forward and connected their lips, smiling again into their connection when Erwin gasped and finally settled his large hands around the small hips in his lap.

“In all honesty, I told everyone in France that we were married.” He said with a smirk.

They laughed into each other’s mouths and exchanged a few more long kisses, not minding the mess either of them had created.

“Okay, so. I need to know who gave you gonorrhea. For research purposes of course.” Levi sat back against Erwin’s thighs.

“It’s probably not hard to guess.” Erwin rolled his eyes with a big smile.

“Was it Mike?” Levi said with an amused tone.

“I will confirm nothing.” Erwin chuckled as he nodded his head in affirmation.

“How did I not know?”

“Oh that happened during the abroad thing you did freshman year. He was testing his sexuality in, uh, several ways.” The blonde grimace dramatically at the expense of their long-time friend.

“You’re both whores.” Levi shook his head.

“Yeah, but you like us anyway.” Erwin smirked.

“No, no. Him I like. But you?” Levi felt another thick blush creep across his skin. “I love you.”

Erwin gasped softly and stared at Levi for a long moment, nearly scaring the man off his lap, but saved it just in time by pulling him forward and crushing him into his chest.

“I love you, too, Levi.” He mumbled the soft words into the man’s inky hair and rocked them side to side.

They stayed this way for a few minutes just basking in the glow and heat of each other’s bodies. Levi eventually pushed away and took a good look as the spilled spaghetti.

“You made a mess.” Levi teased as he dismounted to stand beside the bed.

“ _I_ made a mess?” Erwin slouched back into his pillows.

“You did, yes. And you should totally clean it up while I grab you some more food.” Levi teased over his shoulder as he turned to leave the room. He smiled when Erwin’s eyes followed the jiggling of his ass.

“Anything for my _boyfriend_ , I guess.”

Levi returned to the room with another serving of the food to find Erwin staring at an email on his phone with clean sheets in the other hand.

“What’s up?” Levi asked as he put the food on the dresser to help put the bed back together.

“We might get put on quarantine? Apparently there are some cases of the virus here in town.” Erwin put the phone down to finish the bed and the took their seats again after Levi grabbed their food.

“Shit, what the hell are we going to do if we aren’t allowed to leave the house?” They both started eating.

“Oh I dunno. I’m sure I can think of _someone_.” Erwin said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
